


芒果焦糖布丁

by Lily_Xie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), GGAD
Genre: GGAD - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Xie/pseuds/Lily_Xie





	芒果焦糖布丁

   
   
芒果焦糖布丁（上）

一切属于罗琳OOC属于我  
丈夫的竞争对手盖x已婚熟妇人妻邓  
形婚出轨，AD从未和丈夫睡过  
后来当然是离婚和GG在一起了

   
谁也不知道，伦敦市中心的高级公寓顶楼住着一位精灵。他有一头红褐色的长发，比最珍贵的丝绸还要软滑。从没有人看见过那样一双眼睛，如果他在夜里从落地窗向外看，那么满城灯火都要在他那双湛蓝色眼眸的对比下黯然失色。  
在这次会面之前，Gellert·Grindelwald也不知道。  
——  
Grindelwald是Nurmengard实业公司的三位董事长之一，他们的企业主营精密仪器与机床。德资企业的身份让它一开始就凭借德国血统在伦敦得到了一定的信任基础。随后，在优秀的执行董事带领下，一年内Nurmengard就吞并了相当一部分小微企业，迅速的崛起直至与圈内一大垄断龙头抗衡。  
强大的企业总是有着坚不可摧的优势，这也使得它成了Nurmengard前进路上一个巨大的绊脚石。Grindelwald已经愁了几个月，却找不到这家公司哪怕一点点的漏洞。  
财务，人事，公关，这个企业看起来仿佛滴水不漏。  
但就在昨天他收到了一封信，这封信上准确地指出了这家企业所有的薄弱之处。有了这封信，他们就相当于把握住了这家公司的命门，那什么时候掐死它，就只看他的一声令下了。  
意料之中的，寄信人要求与Grindelwald见上一面。但真正吸引了Grindelwald兴趣的是他调查后得知了信件来自于Albus·Dumbledore，这家公司的董事长“夫人”。  
Grindelwald在赴约的路上拿到了他想要的所有资料。Albus是Dumbledore家的长子。上一辈的Dumbledore还是一个很体面的姓氏，直到Albus的出生，他的家族开始逐渐没落了。给他的妹妹治病花了太多的钱，家里的产业逐渐负担不起，父亲的离世又给了这个家最致命的打击。  
这时，有人从暗中睁开了一双血红色的眼睛。Dumbledore家族财团的一位总经理趁机做空了整个集团的资金储备，洗牌核心决策小组，攫取了老Dumbledore的权利。而Dumbledore夫人，也在这一连串的打击下溘然长逝了。  
为了保证家族的继承，年轻的家主Albus·Dumbledore低价拍卖了公司，并与这位曾经的总经理，新上任的财团董事长结了婚，换取了他弟弟得以继承一处萧条的子公司。  
这一系列变故发生的很快，Albus·Dumbledore本人当时甚至还只是一名伦敦商学院的应届毕业生。直到现在，他公开在公众视野里最后的资料还是他在校读书期间获得的数不清的赞誉和嘉奖。稍加询问就可以得知，他的丈夫这些年花名不断，身边带着的男孩儿女孩儿多的让人记不住名字，但他一直以Dumbledore弟弟所继承的公司为威胁，拒绝同他离婚，这是他对Dumbledore家永恒的羞辱。  
这位曾经耀眼而优秀的年轻学生被婚姻囚禁了十多年，这封信是他终于找到的契机，Grindelwald也只是他计划中的一环。聪明的男人对这一切都有所察觉。Grindelwald非常不喜欢被人利用的感受，他打定主意不会同这位夫人进行任何形式上的合作，即使他可以让自己的公司轻易的取胜，这是他的原则。  
但这一切都只是他见到Dumbledore以前的事情了。  
他们约定的地方是一家高级餐厅，那儿有着私密度极高的隔间。Grindelwald进来时，屋里已经有人了。他最先看到的就是一捧红色的头发，密实的铺在那个人的肩背上，像是流动的活火。随后，Dumbledore站起身来同他握手。随着他转身的动作，一侧的长发从肩头滑落，在空气中调皮的晃了晃，湖蓝色的瞳仁儿盛满了笑意。他的手指修长，掌心温热，紧紧地握住Grindelwald的手，又很快的放开了。  
于是，Grindelwald效率极高的把一路上盘踞在他脑海中的原则抛弃了。  
Dumbledore的衣服配色很柔和，棕色的马甲长裤和白色的衬衫，显得他温柔而热情，不同于Grindelwald纯黑的衬衫和西装。金色的头发是他身上唯一的色彩。Dumbledore的视线总是愿意黏在他的金发上，他很少在这个年纪的人身上看到如此纯粹的金发，但这并没有让他显得轻佻或者浮夸，而是中和了他过于肃杀的气质。他的金发总能让Dumbledore不可遏制的想起芒果焦糖布丁，那种看起来和面前的男人毫无联系的，又甜又软的点心。  
Grindelwald也曾就读于商学院，他和Dumbledore最大的区别就是，他是一名肄业生。但这不妨碍他有着敏捷的商业头脑和精湛的业务水平。他们在进入主题之前聊了很多，而Grindelwald惊奇的发现，恶意的形式婚姻并没有斩断这位优秀毕业生的羽翼，多年的沉淀反而让他变得敏锐而沉稳。  
也许是很少有人能和他聊这些业务问题，Dumbledore显得有些激动，他的身体微微前倾，缩短了两个人之间的距离，这让他能把Grindelwald的脸看得很清。  
“Oh God，这个男人连睫毛都是金色的，还那么长，那么密！”  
Dumbledore胡乱的想着。  
在他们甚至结束了关于文艺批评的话题之后，这次见面才终于步入了正轨。Dumbledore专注的看着Grindelwald，试探性的问他：  
“Mr.Grindelwald，相信您已经读过我的信了。我很愿意为您详细指出您对手的所有漏洞，并且持续为您提供他采取的补救方案。与此同时，我希望，如果您能成功吞并这个公司，未来您的执行董事中，要有一个Dumbledore.”  
他有些紧张，希望自己赌对了人。从见到这个男人第一眼，他就有一种危险的气息。像是蛰伏在暗处的猛兽，寻觅着血腥气，随时准备着给敌人致命一击。他害怕一旦自己的筹码不够，Grindelwald会转而与他的丈夫合作，那时候，自己的亲笔信也一定会给他换来一些利益。可很显然，Mr.Dumbledore在计算筹码时，一定没有把自己也算进去。  
但事实上，Grindelwald在听他说到信的时候就已经没什么心思听下去了。  
无论如何，他都愿意与这位夫人合作，以各种形式。  
他可爱的像是一朵玫瑰花，还是开得最盛的那朵。他睿智，风趣，又温柔而热情，再瞧瞧他刚才站起身时候那完美的臀线，只和他接触了一瞬的柔软的掌心。他大笑时会稍显害羞的低一点头，专注的倾听时又会抿紧上唇。他真是不理解Dumbledore那位脑子出了问题的丈夫，什么样的青涩孩子能比得上这朵熟透了的英伦玫瑰呢？鉴于他和丈夫之间糟糕的关系，自己也许会是他的第一个男人。这个年纪的床伴儿总是更容易被操开，操熟，在他屁股里勾勾手指，他就会像小猫儿似的呜咽，或许还会从那双漂亮的眼睛里滚落几颗泪珠儿。  
在他说到执行董事中要有一位Dumbledore时，Grindelwald已经在脑子里吻住他赤裸的肩膀了。这让他显得有些呆滞，只是双手交叉放在桌子上，一动不动而又面带微笑的看着Dumbledore。  
直到对方礼貌性的碰了碰他的手背，他才突然回过神来，发现自己面前坐着的美人儿还是衣着整齐的，且面带疑惑。  
在Dumbledore把手拿回去之前，他迅速的把那只手抓在了自己的掌心里，直直的注视着Dumbledore的眼睛回答他说：  
“您说什么我都同意，最后一个条件，执行董事里的名字必须是Albus·Dumbledore，您想用别的Dumbledore糊弄我可不行。”  
Dumbledore顿了一下，他像是明白了什么，没有试图把手抽走，反而轻轻地捏住了Grindelwald的手腕，慢吞吞的磨蹭着那一小片皮肤，然后笑了起来，碧蓝色的眼睛里泛起层层涟漪，玫瑰色的嘴唇抻成了一个柔软的弧度，他同意了。  
他不仅同意了Grindelwald最后一个建议，而且连带着默许了他声称送自己回家时揽在他腰上的手。  
Grindelwald的司机准确的开上了前往Dumbledore公寓的路，他挑起眉毛对坐在旁边的男人眨了眨眼睛，很少有人知道他其实不和自己的丈夫住在一起，Grindelwald显然是做足了功课。  
这个时间在伦敦还不算晚，夜生活才刚刚开始。车窗外的街灯移动的很快，Dumbledore眯着眼睛往窗外看，一只手放在了车门的实木把手上，无意识的摩挲着那块儿昂贵而温润的木料。他能感觉到背后贴上来一具温热的人体，Grindelwald把头放在了他的肩膀上，散乱的金发甚至有几缕垂到了他眼前。  
他三十多岁，正是欲望最盛的年纪，但他从未想过在这场交易中把自己作为筹码放在天平上。可如果对方是Gellert·Grindelwald，或许他要重新斟酌一下自己的想法了。  
与这样一个成熟而性感的男人睡上一次于他而言稳赚不赔。不得不说，Grindelwald是一个非常有吸引力的男人，他喜欢Grindelwald看着他的眼神，神秘而极具魅力，他甚至有着一个同Dumbledore极为契合的灵魂。这令他着迷的有些头晕目眩。  
Dumbledore侧过头，蹭了蹭Grindelwald高挺的鼻梁，轻声的呢喃  
“Gellert.”  
Grindelwald笑了笑，低沉的膛音从胸腔里传出来，他低下头，贴上Dumbledore微张的嘴唇，舔了舔那对儿柔软的唇瓣。他的舌头没有受到任何阻碍就进入到了Dumbledore的口腔里，那儿和他的嘴唇一样光滑而柔软。他缓慢而细致的缠住Dumbledore的舌尖吮吸舔舐，在他们的呼吸都有些急促时才分开。  
他们鼻尖挨着鼻尖的笑，温热的气息混杂在一起难舍难分，Grindelwald缓慢的抚摸着Dumbledore的腰背，几乎让他产生了一种被爱的错觉。但他从来没有交往过这样温柔的爱人。  
这个吻的感觉对于他们彼此来说都太好了，他们几乎是黏在一起进了电梯。当他们打开公寓的门一起踉踉跄跄的钻进屋里的时候，Grindelwald的金发被揉成了乱七八糟的一团，Dumbledore也失去了他的领带，他们就这样抓着对方胳膊上皱巴巴的衬衫大笑了出来。Dumbledore双手搂住Grindelwald的脖子抬起头轻轻地吻他，这个男人有着高挺的鼻梁和突出的颧骨，眉心有一道浅浅的横纹。没当他的嘴唇落在这里，Grindelwald就会笑起来，瘦削的侧脸上勾勒出几道细纹，而这一切都致命的诱人。  
他们没有开灯，唯一的光源就是落地窗外城市的夜灯。迷乱的暖光斜斜的打在Dumbledore的脸上，他正半闭着眼仰起头，微微张开的唇瓣中间能看见湿软红润的舌尖，致命的美丽而又性感。  
衣服很快就被扯掉了，他们甚至舍不得分开哪怕一秒钟，赤裸的身体在下一瞬间就紧紧地黏在了一起。Dumbledore抓着Grindelwald嶙峋的肩胛骨吻他的脖子，而缺乏运动的生活习惯给他的腰腹和屁股贴上了一层柔软的脂肪，但这并不让他显得臃肿，反而突出了他甜美多汁的迷人肉体。  
Grindelwald的动作细心而娴熟，他顺着Dumbledore的唇舌仰起头来，喉咙里发出低沉的诱哄声鼓励他继续动作。他的手揉捏着怀里人柔软而有弹性的屁股，那儿白软的皮肉上很容易就能留下一些浅红色的指痕，只是持续不了很久。Dumbledore放松了身体任由自己靠进Grindelwald的怀里，卸去力量的腰塌了下去，柔软的白屁股自然的翘了起来，他故意的用敏感的臀尖碾压Grindelwald的掌心，渴望着更多的爱抚。  
Grindelwald把他转了个身按在落地窗上，用指尖轻轻的刮蹭Dumbledore圆圆的乳头，另一侧的乳头可怜的贴在了冰凉的玻璃上，压的扁扁的。金发的男人把手指送到了Dumbledore的嘴唇边，硬热的阴茎蹭在他的臀瓣上，咬住他的耳廓小声的说：  
“舔湿它Aler，我不想去取润滑了，我把你弄的软一点，好快点操进去。”  
 Dumbledore像是笑了一下，他亲了亲Grindelwald的指尖，然后顺从的张开嘴，把他的手指含进去。Grindelwald能感受到灵活而湿软的舌头裹住自己的指节，舌尖滑过指甲缝。他把手指抽出来的时候，确实足够湿了。  
Grindelwald的指尖从Dumbledore肌肉挤出的浅沟滑下去，分开他的臀肉，小心翼翼的揉进他的屁股里。那儿又软又热，他像是把手指插进了一块儿软化的黄油里，甚至能闻到内里香甜的味道Dumbledore靠在他怀里浅浅的喘息着，随着他另一只手有技巧的抚摸他硬起来的阴茎而发出断续的低吟。  
Dumbledore很快就准备好了，他的穴口随着呼吸的节奏翕张着，夹紧了Grindelwald的手指。在Grindelwald操进去的时候，红头发的美人儿难耐的伸开胳膊，红褐色的头发滑落下去，后颈弓成了一个漂亮的弧度。他伸出手，握住了那在玻璃上徒劳的寻找着力点的纤细手指，缓慢的抽插着寻找Dumbledore屁股里的敏感点。  
Dumbledore和他十指交缠，把他的手反拉倒胸前。他侧过头，喘息声急促而色情，他哑着嗓子说：  
“再往下一点，Gel my sweety，多照顾照顾那儿。”  
Grindelwald遵循着他的指示，很快的找到了他的敏感点，满意的看见他顶到那里是Dumbledore仰起头，抵在他的锁骨上短促的呻吟，他好看的眉毛仅仅皱在一起，眼睛半眯着，只露出一线清亮的湛蓝色瞳孔。Grindelwald停下了动作，把自己深深的埋进Dumbledore的身体里，用犬牙描摹他脖子上的筋脉，带着笑意问他：  
“你就是这样指导你每一个男人的么，Aler？”  
Dumbledore笑了起来，他用另一只空闲的手揽住Grindelwald的后颈回答道：  
“不，我是这样指导我的每一根按摩棒的，我的丈夫从来没跟我上过床。快点操我Gel，你应该不用我按开关吧？”  
Grindelwald的脑海里不受控制的浮现出了他用按摩棒自慰的场景，Dumbledore颤抖的分开那双圆润的大腿，用力把颜色各异按摩棒插进自己扩张好的穴口里，过多的润滑液也许会随着他的动作溢出来。这让Grindelwald的理智几乎烧成了灰，随着他用力的操在了Dumbledore的敏感点上，怀里的人同时吻住了被他握住那只手的指节。  
这场性爱中Grindelwald温柔至极，粗长的阴茎缓慢的破开Dumbledore屁股里的每一道褶皱，让他几乎溺死在这种甜腻的温柔里了。他金色的头发不停的在Dumbledore眼前晃来晃去，这让他一直能想到一种金黄色的甜点，带着一点点焦香，Dumbledore觉得自己大概是疯了。  
快高潮时，Grindelwald抱起了Dumbledore的大腿，让他以一种门户大开的姿势面对着干净而清晰地落地窗，他羞的屁股都红了起来。但很快，他就无暇去想别的什么了，灭顶的快感在同一瞬间把两个纠缠在一起的身影淹没了，他们在高潮的同时侧过脸吻在了一起。  
——  
洗过澡之后，他们一起窝在Dumbledore的床上，Grindelwald把他抱在怀里玩儿他的长发。他总是试图把一缕头发和自己的头发系在一起，但质量过硬的洗发水显然给他孩子气的举动造成了障碍。  
Dumbledore找了一个舒服的姿势拱进Grindelwald的怀里，想起了那封信上的一些数据，满足的感慨说：  
“信息时代真是能让事情变得简单。”  
Grindelwald挑了挑眉毛，在他的额头上亲了一口，笑着回答他：  
“No，sweetheart，是你让事情变得简单。”   
   


End file.
